Artificial eyelashes are used to enhance the length, curliness, fullness, and thickness of natural eyelashes. Artificial eyelashes can be made from several materials including mink, synthetic, or horse hair. Previous methods of applying artificial eyelashes use an adhesive glue to individually stick the artificial eyelashes to each natural/real eyelash one-by-one. This prevents the eyelashes from sticking together. However, such glue-based artificial eyelashes can be difficult to apply and remove, and over time, they can lose their ability to stick to real eyelashes.
In order to overcome some of the deficiencies in glue-based artificial eyelash, magnetic-based artificial eyelashes have been developed. Magnetic-based artificial eyelashes are typically applied to eyelashes using two opposing magnetic-based artificial eyelashes. Thus, glue is not necessary to connect and hold the artificial eyelashes. The magnetic-based artificial eyelashes are easy to use, waterproof, and reusable. However, certain prior magnetic-based artificial eyelashes have certain drawbacks, which can include being difficult to apply to the natural eyelashes, having inner and outer corners that can stick out from the edges of the eyelashes, etc. They can be expensive, and the magnetic-based artificial eyelashes may not fully adhere to the eyelash line. Many of these problems are due to the difficulty in applying such magnetic-based artificial eyelashes to natural eyelashes.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide an exemplary magnetic eyelash applicator and method for using the same which can overcome at least some of the deficiencies described herein above.